skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 22, 2006
Kayla: Steve. It can't be. It can't be. You're not really here. You're dead. Nick: Oh, I'm not dead. Kayla: But I -- you died in my arms. I-I picked out your casket. I-I-I went to your funeral. I-I -- you're buried right over there. Nick: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I don't know about any of that. You're Kayla, right? Kayla: Of course I'm Kayla. D-d-do I look that different? Nick: You look the same as in the photo. Kayla: Photo? What photo? Don't you know me? Nick: No, I'm afraid I don’t. and applause Jennifer: Jack? gasps Nick: Wait a minute. Hold on. Jennifer: Is he okay? Sami: Oh, my God. Is that really... Jennifer: No, it can't be him. Frankie: I don't believe it. Kayla: How could you not know me? You -- you were the love of my life. We were married. We have a baby daughter together. Nick: I've heard all that. I -- and believe me, I've been trying to get it. But the truth is, I don't have any memory of ever being Steven Johnson...or being married to you or having this daughter. What was her name? Kayla: Stephanie. Her name is Stephanie. She was named after you. You adored her. She was the light of your life. She was a baby when you died. Now she's all grown up. You missed her entire life. Nick: Hey, if that's true, it wasn't intentional. Kayla: But you died in my arms. I -- I -- I buried you. Nick: Oh, come on. That's just not possible. It's not possible. There's got to be a mistake. I can't be that guy. Listen, all I know is I'm Nick Stockton. Kayla: Sobbing Oh, God. Nick: I'm Nick Stockton. I've been Nick Stockton for years. I got a job at a hospice a couple hours from here. A few days ago, a patient of mine said he recognized me. When he saw me, he was blown away. He says I'm Steven Johnson. I'm from Salem. I didn't believe him. But then he begged me to take a DNA test. And according to that test, we're brothers. Kayla: Brothers? Nick: Yeah, Jack Deveraux. You know him? Kayla: Jack? Nick: We came to Salem together. Kayla: Jack's alive? Oh. Kayla: Jack's alive? Nick: Well, not for long. You know, he's still terminal. Kayla: Why didn't he come home sooner? Why didn't he let Jennifer know? Nick: The doctor at the hospice and I tried everything to convince him to contact his family. He was stubborn. He said everybody he loved thought he was dead and already mourned him once. He wouldn't put them through watching him die a slow, painful death and mourn him all over again. Kayla: Well, then, what changed his mind? Nick: It's when he saw me. Then the DNA test. He had this idea that I should come here and reconnect with the family, you know? The Brady’s...then eventually with you, but he said you were living somewhere in L.A. Kayla: I came home for a visit. Nick: Well, you see, it was the last thing I expected. I'm sorry. You know, I did this for Jack. I told him I wouldn't come here unless he came with me. Kayla: So you didn't want to come back? Nick: Jack showed me a picture of you. And I said, "what a beautiful woman." But that was it. I don't know you. I don't know any of you. Kayla: I cannot believe this. Nick: So, uh...these Brady’s, they're, um, they're your family? Kayla: And they love you. And I love you. I know this sounds trite, but when you died, a huge part of me died, too. And I have never...been able to move on. I could never let go. I could never love anybody else. Nick: It's been so many years. Kayla: I know, I know, I know. It's insane. I know it's crazy. I kept having this dream that someday you would come back, and here you are. It's crazy. And now Jack's alive, and... oh, God. And Jennifer married Frankie. Nick: Well, you know, that might not be an issue because Jack's not doing so well. That's one of the reasons I was able to convince him to come back... so he could say goodbye to his family. Kayla: It's not fair. It's just not fair...for him to come back and then for her to lose him again. You know what? I'm not gonna do that with you. I'm not gonna do that with you. I'm not gonna let you go. I'm not gonna let you go anywhere. I'm not gonna lose you. I'm not. Nick: I'm sorry. This is not gonna work. Kayla: Sobbing Kayla: You don't want me? Nick: I don't know you. Kayla: I know you don't remember. I know you don't remember this, but look. Look at this. Look, look. This is us at our wedding, and this is us on our honeymoon. And...look at this. This is the three of us. We were a family. Nick: I'm sorry. Just try to understand -- a few days ago, I was happy being the guy that I thought I was, and now all of a sudden, I find out I might be somebody else, somebody with a wife and a kid and a dying brother. It's a lot of information to try to adjust to. Kayla: But don't you want to adjust? Don't you? Nick: I don't know. Look...I don't want to hurt you or the kid or anybody else. I know you've probably already been through hell...but what if I never remember anything? Kayla: Then we'll help you remember -- all of us. You'll get your old life back. Nick: What if it's a life I don't want? Kayla: How do you know it's not the life you want if you don't remember it? Nick: How could I know if it is the life I want if I don't remember it? Kayla: Well...well, we'll just get you to remember. Nick: I don't think it's gonna be so easy. Jack tried. He told me stories. He showed me pictures. Everything. Kayla: But he didn't do this. Nick: I can't give you false hope that things are ever gonna be the way they used to be. Category:2006